Mum, I'm home!
by HellgirlAngel
Summary: 'Hurry up, we don't know if there's a time limit' Clary urged. She, Jace, Alec and Isabelle dragged Simon into his home."What's going on?" Simons mum yelled. She saw Simon unconcious. His neck, wrists and thighs sliced open wide and pouring blood. 1shot


(AN: She doesn't know he is a Vampire, and I'm not sure of her name, so I'll call her Jean)

"Quick! Hurry up! We don't know if there's a time limit for this kind of thing!" Clary urged frantically as she, Jace, Alec and Isabelle half-carried, half-dragged Simon to his house.

"Oh, god!" Isabelle whispered. Clary ran to the front door of the house and kicked it open.

"What's going on?" Simons mother asked loudly. Then she saw the completely unconscious Simon. His neck, wrists and thighs were sliced open wide and jaggedly. He had blood dripping from them in rivulets. She screamed in fright.

"Simon?" Jean screamed in horror and revulsion. "What happened?" She looked like she was going to faint she was so pale.

"Isabelle!" Clary shouted. She faced Jean quickly. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. Come on, there's something that you need to know." Clary said this as calmly and as gently as possible under the circumstances.

She ran over to the kitchen table and tilted it so everything came off. Things smashed as well.

"Jace, Alec. Get him onto the table now!" She said as she grabbed her knife from her belt as they dumped him unceremoniously onto the table.

"Isabelle, make sure she doesn't collapse!" Clary said. Isabelle nodded.

"Clary, no!" Jace yelled. But she did anyway. She ignored him as she drew the blade across her vein in her wrist until it spilled over the edges. She held her wrist over Simons limp mouth and squeezed it with her other hand.

"Clary? What the hell are you doing? We need to get him to the hospital or he'll die!" Jean yelled brokenly. Clary ignored both her and the blinding pain from her wrist and pushed closer to his partially open mouth.

"Come on Simon! You know what you have to do!" Clary urged her deathly friend. She notices Simon's fangs slowly unsheathing and his tongue darting around in his mouth, searching for the blood. In a flash he lunged up and latched onto her wrist painfully. The sudden movement made her and the others around her flinch. He automatically grabbed her hand and elbow and pulled her wrist to his mouth viciously. He sucked hard and fast, the loss of blood making Clary feel dizzy and nauseous.

Clary could faintly hear Jean making disbelieving and shocked sounds in the background, but she was beyond caring. She could feel herself weakening.

At last Simon pulled away, as if suddenly realising what was happening. She fell to the ground without a word, too exhausted from the experience to attempt to hold herself up. Jace caught her before she actually hit the ground unconscious.

"Clary!" Simon said, almost breathlessly. It was obviously hard for him to speak after his vocal cords were severed, but they were healing rapidly now. He scrambled from the table without looking at anyone and went straight to Clary.

"She's okay, she's only unconscious, thank God. If you had done anything to seriously harm her, you would have died completely where you laid." Jace said calmly and seriously. He carried her to the couch which was visible in the lounge room and put her down gently.

"Are you alright Simon? Do you want me to get the rest of the bottles from your room?" Isabelle asked devotedly. He nodded silently and closed his eyes. Izzy ran upstairs and got them without further instruction. When she reached the bottom of the stairs with the bottles Simon appeared in-front of her and drained each bottle, every one of his slice-marks now finishing healing.

Clary woke and hesitantly stood up, there was no dizziness so she walked into the kitchen once more. Jean was staring at Simon with eyes wide open in horror and disbelief.

"Mum…?" Simon asked uncertainly. "Mum, please say something. Anything! Just… something." Jean said nothing and remained staring. Whether this was because of what she saw or how she felt about it, they didn't know.

"Jace, Alec, Isabelle, um, could you give us a little space? This is gonna be difficult." Clary said softly. Jace nodded sympathetically and left the room. Alec followed and Isabelle gave Simon a swift kiss on the cheek and turned and left quickly.

"Simon? Could you please explain what the hell I just say you doing just now?" Jean croaked.

"In easiest terms? I'm a vampire. And I've been like this for nearly a month now." Simon gave a detailed and long overview of what had happened and about, well, everything. Even down to the nitty-gritty.

Jean stood for a few seconds to try and absorb this new information before she finally staked to the phone and rang a number.

"Jocelyn? Get over here please. Now." She said and hung up instantly.

"Are you okay Clary? I'm so sorry." Simon tried saying, but Clary cut him off.

"I'm fine, and its not your fault, it was my smart idea of the whole wrist thing. You have nothing to be blamed for." She retaliated. "Do you have any way of contacting Raphael? He might be able to help out with the explaining, because there are some things that even you don't know."

Simon gave her; 'the Stare.'

"Are you sure we have to bring him in? Why cant we just ring him instead?" He complained.

Clary gave him; 'the Glare.'

"Jace, Alec, Isabelle. You can come back in again!" Clary shouted. They walked in warily.

"We're going to bring Raphael in and he can speak to Jean." Clary said.

"Um, is that the best idea? It's only two hours until sunrise. And we have no way of contacting him." Alec pointed out.

"Actually, that's not exactly true," Jace said quietly, almost embarrassed. "Er, this really hot vampire chic called Amelia gave me her number. Using that I'm sure we can get hold of Raphael." He was pink by the time he had finished. Isabella snorted and Simon let out a small sigh of annoyance.

"Are there any types of girls you _don't_ get?" Simon asked exasperatedly. Jace smirked. "Werewolves." He said this and raised and eyebrow. Simon turned beet red, which was difficult. For a vampire.

"How is that werewolf _friend_ of yours?" Isabella asked crisply.

"Hey! Leave Mia out of this!" He protested. Alec snickered and Jace called Amelia to get hold of Raphael.

A/N: this is all im writing on this, because it is a small one shot of if Simons Mother found out he was a vampire and her reaction. If anyone wants to make a story of it, tell me and you can have it.


End file.
